


Incest is wincest (Uncharted)

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Fluff, I don’t regret it, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, This is just a sin, drakecest, lets sin together, next time will have more smut, not too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Basically Nate expresses his worries about Avery’s treasure and going to Panama with Rafe on their side. Sam wants to test just how capable his brother is.





	Incest is wincest (Uncharted)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nothing too bad, I should probably make another one because this was a lot more fun than I thought it’d be.

{Yes you read correctly. Nathan and Samuel Drake, AKA Nate and Sam Break. Yeah yeah, this is so very wrong for so many reasons. And yet I don’t feel as guilty for shipping drakecest. So come along and sin with me. This is seriously lightcore incest, no fucking or anything, just the taboo of the experience, enjoy~}

“My fingers are cramping”, Nate proclaimed as he rested his lower half on the comfortable seat of the couch, his right thumb massaging deeply into his paining hand, a chuckle echoing from his older brother. 

“Is that so? Maybe it’s a sign Nate”, Sam threw a wink in Nathan’s direction to which the younger glared and shook his head in disapproval. 

“I was being serious Sam, maybe all this jumping and clinging to rotten wood and crumbling ledges isn’t good for our physical structures”, Nate gave him a dignified expression. 

“Is that going to stop you?” Sam crossed his arms and leaned back on the door. “Well... No...” Nate shrugged casually and looked towards the window. 

“I’ve been thinking Sam...”

“Really? You? Thinking?”

“Oh ha ha, your humor just keeps getting better and better”, Nathan sneered at his older brother before he returned his stare to his aching hands, watching as his fingers rubbed deeply into the cramped muscle in attempt to relax them. 

“But seriously, what if... What if all this effort to find Avery’s treasure is in vain?” Nate looked up into his brothers cold stare, he clearly didn’t appreciate the words spewing from Nates lips. 

“Don’t give me that look”.

“Nathan, being pessimistic isn’t going to help us get ahold of the treasure”, Sam gave him a disapproving glare. 

“I know, but still. We’ve been searching for years and for what? There are other legends that we can chase after! Like... Like Sir Francis Drake or...”

“That’s not what we’ve been focusing on Nate, stop trying to milk out alternatives when we are so close!” Sam now occupied the open space on the couch beside his brother who gave a roll of his eyes. 

“Close? You call contacting Rafe to help us ‘close’?”

“He has the money.”

“We can work for it on our own.”

“Yeah but when would we get that much? To bribe a guard in Panama, get access to restricted areas and then getting a scapegoat out? We’d be in our hundreds before we get that much!”

“I just don’t think Rafe deserves this. I feel like he’s just joining on the sidelines while we do all the work. Shit Sam, am I really that wrong for feeling like this should be only our accomplishment?” Nate was now twiddling his thumbs, his bottom lip stick out in a pout that Sam couldn’t help mentally gush over. 

“No no, I get it, I’m hundred percent acknowledge what you’re saying little brother but... there’s nothing we can do... We unfortunately need the money and Rafe... Is the guy who can help us get into that prison”, Sam nuzzled his face into the side of Nate’s neck and puckered his lips to kiss his skin. 

“We could find other treasures which would add up to more than what Rafe has”, Nate roughly pushed his brother off before climbing to his feet and crossing his arms. 

“You’re such a drama queen Nate, honestly little brother”, Sam stood and wrapped his arms around Nathan from behind, bringing their bodies close together. 

“I learnt from the best”, Nate smiled gently and both men chuckled before a moment of silence filled the air. 

“Are you ready to go to jail? And better yet, Panama?” Sam hummed into Nathan’s shoulder, breathing in his younger brother’s scent. 

“I sure am, can’t wait to not drop the soap”, Nate rolled his eyes and heard Sam laugh into his shoulder. 

“No one will touch you little brother. I’ll keep you safe”, Sam kisses the nape of his neck and Nathan sneered. 

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Ha, you should know how big these guys can be”, Sam growled into Nate’s ear, feeling his little brother tremble at the gravelly hum of Sam’s deepened voice. 

“I can handle it”, Nate insisted and Sam chuckled before suddenly grabbing the back of his siblings head and forcing him down, bringing him over the armrest of the couch. 

“What the- What are you doing!?”

“You said you could handle yourself little brother”, Sam roughly clutched at the hem of Nate’s shirt and threatened to rip it off but his brother was quick enough to throw an elbow at his gut, winding him. 

Nate shoved him back and shielded himself behind the couch, the two men playing a game of cat and mouse at this point as they simultaneously circled the furniture. 

“You’re strong Sam, but not nearly strong enough”, Nate gave him a challenging expression. 

“You wanna bet?” Sam hopped over the couch and slammed Nathan into the wall, attempting to pin him by his wrists but his exposed lower body received a kick from Nathan’s knee, soon feeling the impact of his fist meet his cheek. 

This wasn’t anything Sam and Nate couldn’t handle, having been in multiple sorts of brawls as the years went by. It took a lot to fully deviate their wits. 

Sam stumbled back for a moment before he grinned and threw one punch which predictably Nathan blocked but used his free hand to hit at Nate’s now exposed side. 

The two continued like this, tumbling and wrestling each other until Sam finally pinned Nathan to the floor, his one hand grasping his wrists above his head and his legs on top of Nate’s to steady his lower half. 

“Check mate”, Sam smirked deviously, staring his bruised and blue eyes sibling with an intensity. 

“You got me, but this means nothing”, Nate grumbled. 

“Until of course you’ve got like... Five different Spanish bozos huddling around you”, Sam declared to which Nate chuckled breathlessly. 

“Nothing we can’t handle, and certainly nothing we haven’t experienced firsthand”, Nathan looked away. 

“No of course, of course”, Sam’s grip on Nate’s wrists tightened as they remained in this position, the two boring into one another’s eyes. 

“Sam... You can get off me now”, Nate chuckled but Sam leaned closer, his smirk growing. “I know, but I want to look at you for longer”, Nate blushed at his brothers words and lowered his gave in attempt to look anywhere but at his brother who was in very close proximity with regards to their faces. 

Nate felt his eyes shoot open wide when the gap between their mouths closed. Sam was kissing him. 

Nate didn’t know how to react, at first he just stayed motionless until the scent of Sam entered through his nostrils and he puckered his lips to embark on the kiss. 

Sam used his free hand to gently caress his younger brother’s cheek, slowly deepening the kiss by adding his tongue to the mixture. 

This embrace lasted only a few moments before a knock at the door interrupted. 

“Hey guys, could you please just hurry the fuck up? We need to get out of here soon”, Rafe’s ratty voice broke the intimate atmosphere between the two males but soon Sam removed himself from Nathan and scurried to his room while shutting the door. 

Nate sat up and traced a thumb over his lips, still buzzing with surprise as to what just happened, a gentle smile gracing his lips at the memory that would no doubt stick with him for as long as he will live. 

_______

Happy sinning! 

~ShadowIsEm~


End file.
